


L'audace a un goût de tournesol

by NuttyBlue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyBlue/pseuds/NuttyBlue
Summary: « Pardon maman, aujourd’hui je ne peux pas t’obéir. Ne m’en veut pas s’il te plaît, mais j’ai envie de faire quelque chose d’insensé. »Ou comment Lily-Rose Marshall, une jeune fille brutalement mise à l’écart, redécouvre le monde qui l’attendait depuis si longtemps derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre.{Le titre est temporaire, je ne trouve rien qui me plaise pour l'instant}
Relationships: Marco Bott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	L'audace a un goût de tournesol

**Author's Note:**

> Ca y est, je l'ai fais, je me suis vraiment lancée là-dedans ! 
> 
> Ayant plongé dans l'univers de Shingeki No Kyojin après plusieurs années à hausser un sourcil en entendant parler de ce manga, j'ai finalement succombé.  
> Vive Marco et Sasha, c'est tout.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Note : Lily-Rose m'appartient, les autres personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Hajime Isayama.

## Chapitre 01 : Il aura suffit d'un peu de bravoure

L’automne était la plus belle de toutes les saisons. D’abord, l’automne arrivait en octobre, et octobre, c’était le mois de son anniversaire. Lily-Rose Marshall n’avait pas été habituée à le fêter de façon grandiloquente, entourée d’une flopée de camarades de son âge, avec des confettis, des ballons de baudruche et une quantité phénoménale de paquets de toutes les couleurs. Mais elle n’en avait jamais éprouvé le désir. Le simple fait que sa mère prenait de son temps pour être avec elle lui suffisait, c’est tout. Une journée rien que pour elle, une seule journée où elle se sentait enfin remarquée. C’était égoïste au fond, elle n’aimait pas ce sentiment, pourtant il persistait. Cela suffisait à réchauffer son coeur de petite fille esseulée.  
L’automne était la plus belle de toutes les saisons. Quelque chose de magique planait dans le paysage à cette période. Les teintes de carmins et d’ambre qui tapissaient les feuilles et le ciel donnaient à la nature une profonde mélancolie, celle d’un temps prêt à mourir pour laisser place au renouveau. Elle aussi voudrait renaître.  
Bien sûr, Lily-Rose adorait l’hiver, et le printemps aussi, et même l’été. Elle aimait énormément ces changements de la nature, même si pour les observer, elle devait faire face à la large fenêtre de sa chambre, comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Sa mère avait été formelle dans la voiture, à leur retour de l’hôpital : plus aucune sortie en hiver, le froid pourrait lui être fatale (ce n’était pas exactement ce qu’avait dit le médecin mais c’était en tout cas ce que sa mère lui avait assuré). Alors, elle devait passer ce qui devait être sa première année de lycée enfermée, comme avant. Enfermée dans un cocon empoisonné, un petit nid douillet aux allures de geôle. Etouffante, rassurante, sa chambre, elle l’adorait.

Ce matin, Lily-Rose avait pris une décision. Emmitouflée dans son gilet gris, fixant depuis plusieurs longues minutes sa tasse de café et le petit post-it jaune collé sur la table de la cuisine, elle déglutit. Elle ne devait plus reculer, pas aujourd’hui.

_« Je rentrerais un peu plus tard ce soir. J’ai commandé des lasagnes pour Sasha, toi et moi, alors attendez-moi pour manger._

Joyeux anniversaire.

Maman. »

Un soupir, une dernière gorgée de sa boisson encore fumante, et un sourire malicieux, c’était tout ce qu’il lui fallut pour prendre son courage à deux mains. 

« Désolée maman, mais aujourd’hui, je sors ! »

Lily-Rose devait l’admettre, un frisson de culpabilité et d’appréhension traversa tout son corps lorsqu’elle approcha sa main de la poignée de la porte d’entrée. Ce n’était pas une enfant connue pour ses actes de désobéissance réguliers, au contraire, c’était sans doute la première fois qu’elle allait à l’encontre de la volonté de sa mère. La jeune fille savait qu’au fond, elle ne cherchait qu’à la protéger, mais aujourd’hui, c’était différent. Aujourd’hui, le jour de son seizième anniversaire, elle voulait faire quelque chose d’insensé. Aujourd’hui, elle voulait obéir à ses désirs, juste une fois, rien qu’un instant. Et cette perspective la grisait d'un sentiment d’excitation qu’elle n’avait jamais ressentit auparavant. C’était agréable, elle pourrait y prendre goût. 

Ainsi, Lily s’était jurée de prendre ses précautions. Désobéissante certes, mais pas inconsciente. Face au reflet du miroir de sa chambre, elle avait consciencieusement analysé son choix de vêtements, il lui fallait quelque chose de chaud et de douillet. Une robe en laine blanche, une paire de collants en laine gris avec des chaussettes noire, son énorme écharpe bordeaux, son manteau d’hiver en touche finale : impossible qu’elle attrape froid. Sa santé fragile, la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas suivre une scolarité normale, l’avait rendue bien plus responsable que n’importe quel autre adolescent. Quand bien même la température annoncée hier ne descendrait pas en-dessous de 10 degrés, elle prenait toutes les précautions possibles. Un dernier coup de brosse sur ses cheveux ambrés, et elle était prête à partir. 

Son téléphone en main, la date s’affichait sur l’écran. Vendredi 19 octobre, 09h23. Elle ouvrit son application de messagerie, et lu les mêmes messages pour la quinzième fois de la matinée. 

De : **Sasha**

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LILY !!!!!  
Je m’en suis souvenu, tu as vu :D  
Ta mère est toujours d’accord pour qu’on mange ensemble chez toi ce soir ? J’ai ton cadeau !!!! _

De : **Lily**

_Oh merci Sasha ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! Mais même si tu avais oublié, je ne t’en aurais jamais voulu tu le sais bien !  
Et oui bien sûr, ce soir, maman a prévu des lasagnes._

De : **Sasha**

_Des lasagnes ????????? Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps !!  
Je dois aller en cours, je te laisse, à ce soir Lily !! _

Lily-Rose sourit. L’enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie, en particulier le jour de son anniversaire, rendait cette journée encore plus belle. Elle pianota alors sur l’écran, prête à envoyer un nouveau message. Jamais elle n’aurait osé l’importuner en plein cours, mais pour ce qu’elle avait prévu aujourd’hui, elle devait savoir.

De : **Lily**

_Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais où as-tu prévu de manger ce midi ?_

A son plus grand étonnement, il ne lui fallut attendre que quelques secondes pour recevoir une réponse.

De : **Sasha**

_Euh, j’en sais trop rien, j’irais sûrement au fast-food juste à côté du lycée, j’ai un peu de temps à midi alors je vais en profiter ! J’ai si faim Lily !!! J’ai hâte de manger un délicieux bagel avec du bacon, de la salade, des tomates, des oignons, un pain aux herbes légèrement grillé sur le dessus, croustillant mais moelleux à l’intérieur et…_

Lily réprima un rire, elle imaginait parfaitement son amie, la bave au coin des lèvres essayant de croquer le vide. Des bagels alors ? Soit. Bagels ce sera. 

****

* * * 

****

En ouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre ce matin, Lily l’avait tout de suite su : le temps était parfait. Et elle ne s’était pas trompée. L’air frais caressait agréablement ses joues, et l’odeur des feuilles mouillées lui chatouillaient doucement les narines. C’était définitivement sa saison préférée. Mais il fallait rester prudente, alors elle ajustait correctement son écharpe autour de son cou, juste sous son nez. Si jamais elle tombait malade, sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Braver le danger de la sorte n’était pas sans conséquences, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que sa mère avait, peut-être, exagéré sa maladie. Après tout, elle se sentait bien. Fatiguée, facilement fatiguée, et un peu faible aussi, mais bien. Comme pour se l’assurer, elle se mettait soudainement à sautiller pendant sa marche.  
Un enthousiasme enfantin saisissait son corps tandis qu’elle observait les rues animées de sa petite ville de Shinganshina. L’allure des hommes en costumes les yeux rivés sur leur téléphone, le sourire angélique des mères de familles face aux bambins qui gazouillaient dans leurs poussettes, les voix tonitruantes des marchands qui tentaient d’attirer l’attention de tout client potentiel; tout cela n’était que l’incarnation de l’insouciance de la vie humaine sous toutes ses formes. Quel spectacle délicieux. Qu’il était bon de voir et d’entendre la vie pour celle qui ne connaissait que le silence assourdissant de sa petite chambre. 

Arrivée à destination, elle pénétra dans le fast-food, et commanda 4 bagels avec deux boissons. Oh, c’est vrai, Sasha aimait beaucoup les grands cookies au chocolat blanc qu’il vendait ici, elle lui en avait déjà parlé, alors 2 cookies en plus s’il vous plaît. Sa meilleure amie avait un appétit à faire pâlir les plus gourmands, et Lily pensait toujours leurs repas en conséquence. Voir son amie s’extasier devant n'importe quelle nourriture, d’un hamburger à 4 étages à de tout petits pains au chocolats, l’amusait beaucoup. Il n’y avait rien de plus beau que son sourire éclatant alors qu’elle lui tendait volontiers l’un de ses biscuits au chocolat. Lily faisait parti de ses rares privilégiés avec qui Sasha n’hésitait pas un seul instant à partager sa nourriture, les autres étant les membres de sa famille. C’était sa façon bien à elle de montrer son affection.

Désormais debout sous un arbre aux feuilles écarlates devant le lycée, deux sachets en plastique dans les mains, Lily-Rose attendait patiemment que son amie quitte ses cours. Elle ressentait une profonde excitation à l’idée de lui faire cette simple surprise. Quelques lycéens sortaient du bâtiment, et la dévisageaient sans honte, cette fille bizarre qui souriait dans le vide, eux qui ne pensaient qu’à faire une pause dans leur journée déjà bien trop longue. Pourtant, la jeune fille aurait donné n’importe quoi pour être à leur place, et goûter à cette vie d’adolescent indolent dont les seules préoccupations sont le contrôle de mathématique de la semaine prochaine, la soirée de samedi, et le concert de ce groupe ultra populaire, celui qui va se produire le mois prochain. Le coeur serré, Lily sentit un sentiment étrange battre dans sa poitrine. Une tristesse. Un manque. Une envie. L’envie d’être comme les autres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, c’était trop dangereux, sa mère lui avait dit que- 

« Oh non j'y crois pas ! Lily c’est toi ? Mais oui c’est toi ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Un hurlement de surprise coupa net le fil de ses pensées. Sasha venait d’arriver, le visage teinté d’une joie contagieuse alors qu’elle se précipitait dans sa direction, elle n’avait même pas pris la peine de saluer les deux jeunes filles qui l’accompagnaient. Lily agita vivement sa main, tandis que Sasha ameutait tous ses camarades tant elle criait dans tous les sens, que quelqu’un était là, que Lily, SA Lily, était là. Légèrement embarrassée par cette attention soudaine, Lily-Rose continua pourtant de répondre à son sourire, et elle leva les sacs à l'odeur alléchante avec entrain. 

« J’imagine que tu as faim.  
\- Lily je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n’as pas trop froid ? Tu as bien pris tes médicaments ce matin au moins ? Tu ne te sens pas trop faible ? Tu veux t’asseoir peut-être ? OH CA SENT SI BON LILY ! »

La brune avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, et avait planté ses yeux brillants dans les orbes vertes de sa meilleure amie plus fragile, voulant s’assurer de sa bonne santé. Mais à peine avait-elle posé la paume de sa main sur son front afin de vérifier sa température, qu’elle sentit une odeur alléchante. Une odeur de bacon grillé. Son esprit s’égara complètement, obnubilé par un insatiable besoin soudain de croquer dans ce bacon à pleine dent. De son côté, Lily s'était contenté d’éclater de rire face à toutes ces questions, et avait pris son amie dans ses bras. 

« Tout va bien je t’assure, j’ai fais très attention !  
\- Mais, ta mère t’as vraiment laissée sortir ? S’inquiéta soudainement Sasha dans un élan de lucidité.  
\- Disons que… C’est notre secret à toutes les deux, d’accord ? Murmura la jeune fille en détournant le regard, ses pommettes rougissaient à vue d’oeil.  
\- Lily… »

Sasha soupira, elle n’aimait pas beaucoup cette idée. Après tout, Lily était malade, cela pouvait être dangereux, et elle ne voulait surtout pas risquer de mettre Mme Marshall en colère. Elle tenait à sa vie, et à ses futurs repas. Mais lorsque Lily lui tendit l’un des sachets en plastique, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, son inquiétude fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Viens, allons trouver un endroit où manger ensemble.  
\- Je t’adore Lily ! Et encore joyeux anniversaire ! Attend un peu, t’es censée recevoir des cadeaux aujourd’hui, pas en offrir. »

L’interlocutrice se contenta de sourire, et elles se mirent en route. Sasha entrelaça son bras dans celui de sa meilleure amie, brandissant de sa main libre le sachet plein de victuailles dans les airs comme un trésor.  
Au loin, la scène n’échappa pas à quelques regards indiscrets. Son sac posé nonchalamment sur son épaule et les mains dans les poches, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun très clairs et aux yeux perçants arquait un sourcil.

« Dis, elle fait un sacré bordel Braus aujourd’hui. Il lui arrive quoi ?  
\- On dirait qu’elle a rencontré quelqu’un qu’elle connaît.  
\- Et qu’elle adore. Mignonne sa pote. Je l'avais jamais vu avant. »

L’autre homme à ses côtés fixait à son tour la plus petite des deux évidentes amies. Elle semblait assez fluette, étouffée par une quantité importante de vêtement alors qu’il faisait étonnamment doux pour la saison. Il ne pouvait distinguer que sa chevelure blonde vénitienne -il aurait juré qu’ils étaient roses- capturée dans une épaisse écharpe lie de vin, et de grands yeux rieurs verts. Elle semblait avoir leur âge. Peut-être venait-elle d'un autre lycée ? 

« Eh Marco, j’te parle !  
\- Quoi ? Désolé, je n’écoutais pas.  
\- C’est ça ouais, tu t’imaginais quoi avec la pote de Sasha là, hein ? »

Le dénommé Marco soupira de dépit sans prendre la peine de relever le sous-entendu salace de son meilleur ami. 

« Dépêche-toi un peu Jean, je commence à avoir faim. »

****

* * * 

****

La forêt lui avait atrocement manqué. Quand elle l’apercevait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle s’imaginait vivre ce qu’elle faisait à présent. Toucher l’écorce des arbres, sentir les feuilles mortes craquées sous ses bottes, entendre les gazouillis des oiseaux chantant sur son passage, humer cette odeur de terre mouillée qu’elle aimait tant. En réalité, plus que la forêt elle-même, c’était ce goût de liberté qu’elle chérissait. Pouvoir se promener en forêt juste parce qu’elle en avait envie était un luxe qu’elle avait perdu depuis de nombreuses années, excepté un jour par an. Lorsqu’elle était enfant, à son anniversaire, sa mère l’emmenait se promener, un moment d’une simplicité innocente, mais qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. Lors de cette seule journée, sa mère exauçait son unique souhait, elle se libérait de son travail, et acceptait de l’accompagner dehors.  
Elle se souvenait aussi du temps où elle pouvait sortir, avant. Elle adorait ces promenades en forêt accompagnée de toute sa famille. Avec son frère, elle s’amusait à sauter dans les tas de feuilles mortes sous le regard rieur de leur père, et au plus grand dam de leur mère qui grimaçait à l’idée de devoir encore nettoyer son petit imperméable rose. Puis vient un jour où elle sautait toute seule dans un tas de feuille, sans une main plus grande pour l’accompagner dans sa joie, sans le rire franc de son aîné qu’elle adorait entendre, sans ce tressaillement dans la poitrine qui lui volait des sourires. Il lui semblait que sa vie avait changé en une fraction de seconde, et un regret amer lui enserrait la gorge. Elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de dire au revoir à son enfance. Elle aurait tellement voulu jouer encore un peu.  
Elle tournoyait sur elle-même au gré du vent, mais se stoppa pour lire l’heure sur sa montre. Il se faisait tard, elle devait se dépêcher avant que la boutique ne ferme. Elle avait pris soin de réserver son bouquet à l’avance, elle n’aurait plus qu'à venir le récupérer, et elle pourrait aller l’offrir à la personne la plus importante à son coeur. Qu’importe le fait que ce soit son anniversaire, elle offrait des cadeaux, c’était dans sa nature.

« Bonne fin de journée Mademoiselle, au revoir. »

Le bouquet dans les mains, elle remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme derrière le comptoir, et quitta le magasin. Des roses, des germinis, des cosmos et des lys, toutes blanches. Ces fleurs magnifiques allaient forcément lui plaire. 

Comme à son habitude, Lily-Rose erra dans les rues animées, les yeux rivés sur les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer son visage. Il arborerait son sourire chaleureux à la vue du bouquet, puis la serrerait dans ses bras pour la remercier.  
A cet instant, plus rien autour d’elle n’avait d’importance, ni les bousculades des enfants inattentifs, ni leurs cris stridents, ni le ballon envoyé à toute allure qui arrivait droit sur elle. 

« - Wagner fais gaffe !  
\- Oh merde t’abuses ! »

La violente douleur sur sa poitrine fut la seule chose qui la ramena à la réalité. Prise de court, elle en eut le souffle coupé de surprise, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d’enfin comprendre ce qu’il venait de lui arriver. Ses mains ne tenaient un ballon de basket, tandis que son bouquet gisait sur le sol, les pétales blanches éparpillées sur le sentier terreux, mêlées aux feuilles mortes. Que c’était beau, ce mélange de blanc et de carmin, on aurait dit des flocons de neige sur un coucher de soleil. Machinalement, elle s’accroupit, le ballon dans une main, et l’autre tentant de ramasser quelques pétales. Le bouquet était complètement fichu maintenant. Peut-être qu’elle pourrait sauver quelques fleurs si elle se débrouillait bien.

« Désolé, est-ce que tout va… »

La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à détacher son regard du sol, pour croiser celui de l’homme qui venait de l’interpeller. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, quelques mèches collées sur son front par la sueur, l'observait. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, il devait avoir couru pour venir jusqu’ici. Il avait des yeux noisettes, un peu comme ceux de Sasha, mais plus clairs et plus scintillants, et surtout, tout un tas de tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues rosies par l’effort. Il s’apprêtait à continuer sa phrase, or quelque chose l’interrompit. Cette fille assise devant lui, il l’avait reconnu. Mais pire que tout, elle était au bord des larmes.

« Tu es l’amie de Sasha ! Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche et sourit simplement par politesse.

« Non non tout va bien. Oh, désolée, voilà votre ballon ! »

Elle se releva rapidement et tendit le ballon de basket de ses deux mains. Il était vraiment très grand ce garçon. Ce dernier le prit sans broncher, puis commença à comprendre la situation. Tout ça parce qu’il n’avait pas réussit à intercepter la passe de son coéquipier à temps. Son visage se décomposa, et il s’empressa de se confondre en excuses. Quel boulet il faisait, faire pleurer une fille qu’il ne connaissait pas.

« Oh c’est pas vrai, ton bouquet ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je n’ai pas réussi à rattraper la balle, quel imbécile…  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est pas grave, je crois que je peux en récupérer quelques fleurs. »

Est-ce qu’elle venait de le vouvoyer ? Pourtant, ils devaient avoir le même âge, c’était peu commun. A ses mots, Lily s’accroupit de nouveau pour sauver les misérables plantes éparpillées au sol. Elle se sentait si triste de ne pas avoir pu lui offrir de jolies fleurs, elle n’avait vraiment pas de chance. Mais il semblait que le garçon en avait décidé autrement. 

« Attend-moi là, j’arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de relever son visage que le jeune homme était déjà loin, parti à grandes enjambées vers le terrain où ses équipiers l’attendaient les bras croisés. Il revint vers elle en un éclair, un sac à dos dans la main, et l’autre tendue dans sa direction.

« Bien, on peut y aller !  
\- Aller ? Aller où ? Répondit Lily d’une petite voix.  
\- Te chercher un nouveau bouquet. »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de l’évidence. Jamais Lily n’avait vu un sourire aussi sincère et chaleureux. Pendant un instant, elle se demandait s’il lui était véritablement destiné. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait les conseils de Sasha et de sa mère, ne jamais suivre d’inconnus, même s’ils paraissaient gentils. Mais une autre voix, la sienne, résonnait comme un mantra. Aujourd’hui, elle ferait quelque chose d’insensé. Et il semblerait que le destin était de son côté.  
Après une brève hésitation, elle saisit délicatement sa main pour se relever, et s’empourpra presque aussitôt. Lui, de son côté, ramassait le feu bouquet et se dirigeait vers la poubelle la plus proche.

« Oh non ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Il fera très bien l’affaire quand même, je vous assure !  
\- Et moi je t’assure que je peux réparer mes erreurs. Allons-y avant que le fleuriste ne ferme. »

Sans même attendre une réponse, il se mit à marcher, son téléphone en main en train de chercher le fleuriste le plus proche sur son application GPS. Lily-Rose était complètement désemparée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, et se contenta de trottiner derrière lui afin de rattraper sa cadence. Décidément, quel étrange garçon. 

« Euh, excusez-moi mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, ce n’était pas très impor-  
\- Ah voilà, il est juste derrière ce bâtiment, à 5 minutes ! Excuse-moi, tu disais ? »

Son sourire désamorçait complètement la jeune fille qui se contenta de secouer la tête, n’ayant rien à ajouter. Transie par ce sentiment d’interdit, elle dissimula un sourire sous son écharpe. Pardon maman, pardon Sasha, mais aujourd’hui, je n’en ferais qu’à ma tête.

****

* * * 

****

« Voilà, c’est pour toi. Il n’est pas aussi beau que celui que tu avais avant, mais j’espère qu’il te conviendra quand même. »

Le jeune homme lui tendit le bouquet qu’il venait d’acheter, déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé le modèle exact. Pourtant, elle avait insisté, elle avait refusé plusieurs fois, mais ses mots semblaient ne pas atteindre son bienfaiteur. Déconcertée comme toujours, Lily-Rose hésita un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Etrange, elle le trouvait tout aussi magnifique que l’autre pourtant, ce bouquet, et ne comprenait pas sa peine. Pour le rassurer, elle sourit chaleureusement. 

« Vous êtes très gentil. »

Sa politesse le frappa. Elle était si polie, si souriante, et en même temps, tellement à part. On aurait pu croire qu’elle venait d’un autre monde, d’une autre époque. 

« C’est normal. Et tu peux me tutoyer !  
\- D’accord ! Ravie de te rencontrer, euh…  
\- Marco, je m’appelle Marco.»

Marco, c’était donc le nom de ce gentil Monsieur. 

« Merci beaucoup Marco, tu as sauvé mon anniversaire. »

Ah oui, c’est vrai, son anniversaire. Sans crier gare, il sortit ce qu’il dissimulait derrière son dos depuis qu'il était sorti du magasin.

« À ce propos, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher d’entendre ce qu’avait dit Sasha tout à l’heure, devant le lycée, alors… »

Une seule petite fleur, un tournesol, tendu dans sa direction. 

« Joyeux anniversaire, euh… »

Quel imbécile, il ne lui avait pas demandé son prénom. C’était quelque chose en « i » s'il se souvenait bien. Il aurait mieux fait de lui demander, il avait l’air bien bête maintenant. Mais cette fille n’avait pas l’air de lui en tenir rigueur, au contraire, elle fixait la petite fleur comme si c’était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Un cadeau, pour elle ? Un cadeau qui ne venait pas de Sasha ou de sa famille ? Incroyable. Cet acte réchauffait son coeur plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû. Quelqu’un avait pensé à elle.  
Marco, lui, fut totalement décontenancé par cette réaction, et n’aurait jamais pu imaginer qu’une simple fleur pouvait avoir un effet pareil sur quelqu’un. Elle avait l’air complètement bouleversée. Un peu gêné par son silence, il secoua sa main devant ses yeux dans l’espoir d’attirer son attention, et il la vit brusquement reprendre ses esprits.

« Lily, je m’appelle Lily. »

Sa main s’approchait de son cadeau avec incertitude, mais le signe de tête assuré du jeune homme lui offrit l’autorisation qu’elle attendait pour s’en saisir. 

« Merci beaucoup Marco ! »

Leurs chemins finirent par se séparer. Lui regagnait le terrain de basket où il avait laissé ses coéquipiers, elle devait prendre un autre chemin, puis faisait un grand signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir, radieuse. Marco lui rendait volontiers geste, touché d’avoir illuminé la journée de quelqu’un. Puis il comprit. Le sourire chaleureux de Lily ne suffit pas à apaiser la tristesse qui voilait soudain ses yeux, alors qu’il continuait de la saluer.  
Ce sentier qu’elle empruntait, c’était celui qui menait au cimetière.

****

* * * 

****

« Et voilà. Quelle jolie fleur ! »

Satisfaite de sa photo, Lily posa son téléphone sur son bureau, et nicha sa tête dans le creux de ses bras. Elle relevait les yeux vers le tournesol déposé dans le vase, et en caressait les pétales. Un pincement au coeur, encore ce sentiment qu’elle n’aimait pas -l’égoïsme- venait perturber sa sérénité. Pourquoi n’avait-elle rien dit à Sasha ce soir à propos de sa rencontre ? Parce que c’était son secret, sa petite folie, sa chose insensée. Et elle voulait recommencer.

Elle voulait à nouveau faire quelque chose d’insensé. 

Ouvrant son tiroir, elle se saisit d'un cahier et d’un crayon de papier. Les mots glissaient sans s’arrêter sur la page. En titre, souligné deux fois, on pouvait lire :

« Arguments pour convaincre maman que je peux aller au lycée après l’hiver »

**Author's Note:**

> • Fait sur Lily-Rose :  
> Son physique est celui de Haruka Nanami de l'anime Uta No Prince-sama pour les fins connaisseurs ! Mais comme ça me dérangeait qu'elle ait les cheveux roses dans un univers si réaliste, et qu'elle ne se lance pas dans la coloration (pas pour l'instant), j'ai décris ses cheveux comme blond vénitien ! 
> 
> → Bon, voilà le premier chapitre (qui devait être le prologue à la base mais ptdr j'ai un peu glissé, ça arrive). Je n'avais pas écris depuis longtemps, et que ça fait du bien de reprendre ! Je suis impatiente de vous faire découvrir ce petit personnage, en attendant, à bientôt et bonjour chez vous !


End file.
